


Sexy

by LorelaiSquared



Series: Advent Drabbles 2011 [6]
Category: Parenthood (2010)
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Advent Challenge 2011, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-06
Updated: 2011-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-31 02:32:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LorelaiSquared/pseuds/LorelaiSquared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Advent Calendar Drabble 2011: Day 6</p><p>Prompt from Ninefiend: Joel from Parenthood, Sexy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ninefiend](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ninefiend).



Julia leaned on the kitchen counter and gazed idly out the window. Her eye was drawn to the vegetable garden where Joel was digging with Sydney, his toned arms flexing appealingly as he moved. Sydney said something, looking up at her father with love and adoration. Joel laughed, his face lighting up in that way that she’d fallen in love with. There had never been any doubt in her mind that he’d be an amazing father but seeing how great he was with their daughter always made her feel weak in the knees. It was indisputable; her husband was sexy.


End file.
